


Unconditional and Forever

by umlaut



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, LOTS OF CONSENT, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, god they are so in love and I can't tell you how in love they are with eachother, some serious back and forth dialogue because these two just can't stop wont stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umlaut/pseuds/umlaut
Summary: "Minato nods again, dumbly incapable of much else with how taken he is with her. “I love it. I love you. I could see you like this every night for the rest of our lives.” He reaches out and drags her to him. "Truly, he is in love with the most amazing woman in the entire world. And the best part? She loves him just as much.





	Unconditional and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shouting out the two people who brought up MinaKushi on our discord server about a month ago. I got sucked in and voilà: I wrote some hetrosexuality.  
> Naruto:Kishimoto::My Hand:Me

“Minato,” Kushina hiss quietly, trying to stifle her giggles, “Minato what are you doing?”

He has the nerve to make a sound like he has no clue what she’s talking about, all the while his arms are wrapped around her body, lips tickling her ear as she is trying to finish cutting up the vegetables that were to go in the roast they were supposed to be making for dinner. 

“Making dinner,” he finally responds, holding her hair out of the way so he can press a soft kiss to her neck.

Kushina rolls her eyes, “No,” she responds, “Try again.”

“Spending my evening with the most beautiful woman in the world?” He guesses.

Kushina grabs the last of the vegetables and shifts her weight back and forth, “O-other than that stupid.”

Minato scrunches up his face, trying to look like he was attempting to figure it out. “Hmmm. I don’t know. Wanna tell me?” He chuckles and rubs his face into her neck, loving the intimacy.

“You’re making me make my own date night roast.” She gave the final unfortunate carrot one last, swift chop before dumping the entirety of the veggie mound into the pot. “And to think I thought you loved me,” she whines, giving a dramatic sigh.

“You know I love you babe.”

“Then stop trying to kill me. What if your parents came home, you know? I’d die,” Kushina bites back, turning around in Minato’s grasp so she can hug him as well.

In an act smoother than he thought he’s ever be able to pull off at his age and experience, Minato lifts Kushina onto the counter and looks her in the eyes, “Is that what you’re worried about?”

Kushina nods, with a small frown on her face.

Minato can only laugh and tuck her hair behind her ear, “I’m sorry. I should have told you. They left on a mission this morning and said they won’t be back for two or three days. Besides, they already think we’re having sex,” he admits nonchalantly, a big and dorky grin spreading across his face, “Mom even gave me this long talk a while ago about women and Dad told me, ‘Now Minato, when you go to have intercou-’,” he attempts to imitate his father’s deep voice.

“Stop it! That’s embarrassing Minato!,” Kushina yells, playfully hitting his chest with her fists. She can feel the heat rising in her puffed cheeks as her Red Hot Habanero signature look resurfaces; she can’t bare to look at that bright smile he’s flashing. “We’ve never even been naked in front of each other!”

To Minato, Kushina is the light of his life. She’s been his sun since the day he first saw her. Her beauty and importance to him only grew ever since. In every sense of the phrase, he loved her. Even when her own personal anxieties manifested in aggression, even when sometimes she could be a selective hearer, even when sometimes the only option was to stand out of her path and let her rage because she knows what she wants and she’d go after it with a passion. With all her flaws, she was beautiful, and strong, and passionate. Loving. Generous. Ambitious. Loyal. Determined. The ways he could describe her were endless and it was after about fifteen minutes of this when asking advice of his own jounin teacher, Jiraiya, that he was just told, “Minato you love this girl. Just go and ask her out and be yourself.”

Of course that was four years ago and they’d been together ever since. 

He pulls her to him, standing between her legs to they can be as flush as possible. Kushina stops squirming.

“I’m sorry,” He hears her say, “I shouldn’t be so worried. Everyone probably thinks it anyway, you know? We’ve been with each other since we were fifteen.”

Taking her face in his hands, Minato can’t help but to press another chaste kiss to her, right on her lips. “You don’t have to be sorry. I should have let you know, and I want you to know it’s all okay. I know being married is supposed to really important when you’re a part of a clan because of all that bloodline inheritance and politics. And I know that being pregnant is scary for you because of your seal,” he watches her take a deep breath before continuing, “And I also know that I love you Kushina. It’s important for you so I want you to decide when you’re ready. I’ll love you even if we never have sex at all. I hope you know that.”

He was too good for her, is all Kushina can think. “Thank you,” is all she can verbalize in the moment. His kisses, his confessions, his reassurances were everything she needs in this life. “You’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for,” she squeals, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He lifted her off the counter and she squeals more, both of them laughing until Minato is forced to put her down in order to double over and wipe away his tears.

Kushina has long since collapsed onto the floor in giggles and it takes several minutes before either of them can come to stand to look at each other without bursting out into laughter again.

“Let’s get this in the oven,” Minato hiccups, grabbing for the pot, “it’ll take a while to cook.”

Kushina holds the oven open for him and between the two of them, they manage to get the giant meal into the tiny cooking appliance.

They look at the oven, setting the time and making sure it’s rested properly.

“So… hey,” Kushina says softly, playing with the ends of her hair. It needs a little trim. The ends are beginning to split a bit.

“Hey, so,” Minato counters, bumping his hip against hers, which in reality works out as him slamming the most tender part of his thigh into her hip. He loves his tiny, fiery girlfriend. But it also hurts. Women have weirdly strong hips. 

Maybe they can use them in taijutsu? He’d have ask about that sometime.

There’s silence between the two of them until Minato speaks again. “So, how about the dishes?”

Kushina tries to tame the smile that comes to her but succeeds only in contorting her face into a mass of wrinkles before nodding. “Of course. I cooked, you can do the dishes, and it’ll be my turn to distract you,” she teases.

Minato returns the awkward face with equal force, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ve received an order from the most beautiful girl in Konohagakure. I must obey,” he flutters the apron he’s wearing with an exaggerated flourish, pushing all their dirty dishes into the sink and sets to work.

He feels Kushina take her place behind him in a mimicry of his own position before, resting her forehead against the nap of his neck, hands were creeping up his chest to hold him. He loves it.

“It’s not like I don’t want to do it, you know,” he hears her whisper, “I’m just worried about stuff.”

Minato shrugs, “It’s not a problem babe. You know that.”

“Yeah,” she pauses to gather her thoughts, rubbing her face into the sleek material of his shirt, “I know you’re okay with waiting but Minato, I really want for us to be able to do something. Even if we haven’t gotten married yet. I want to do more than making out with you. I want you to touch me, you know?”

Minato can feel the air as it catches in his throat, and it takes a lot for him to not drop the bowl he was holding back into the sink. “Really?”

It's his turn to blush and he doubles down on his washing efforts. Nothing's sexier than a man who washes dishes right?

Or was it a man that has S-Rank clearances? Right now he really isn’t sure. 

In any case, he has to be doing something right because Kushina holds him tighter and replies, “Have you ever thought of things that were almost sex but not quite?”

Oh boy has he, and from the way she proposes it she sounds like she knows what she wants regardless. “S-sure,” he stutters, trying his best to keep it together, “Have you?”

Kushina scoffs, “Of course. I masturbate to something you know.”

A clatter in the sink lets her know that Minato has actually dropped his bowl and Kushina smiles at how she can fluster him.

“Babe that’s not fair!” He whines in turn, throwing his deep clean technique to the wind in favor of finishing as soon as possible so he can get his hands on Kushina. At least to stroke her hair if nothing else. 

Oh. It seems like Kushina is on top of that instead as one of her hand has threads her fingers into his hair and squeezes. Oh gods her hands are perfect, tugging his hair and somehow rubbing across the skin of his chest despite the apron and shirt he was wearing.

“Ninja Art: Boyfriend Diversion,” is all the warning he gets as Kushina grabs a nipple and kisses up his neck. Minato’s knees shake as he finds himself unable to hold in a groan. It's the last straw. Minato pulls away from Kushina and nearly rips his apron taking it off.

“Fuck the dishes,” he resigns, taking Kushina by the hand and leads her to the couch.

She doesn't need any convincing to follow and she races ahead and lays across the whole thing. Spreading her legs is the only prompt that she gives Minato as he slide between them and looks down on her.

“You,” he kisses her nose, “are wicked.”

She laughs and pushes herself to him, locking their lips together, and threading her fingers back through his hair where they belong.

Minato sinks into the feeling, one hand under Kushina’s back to support her, the other embracing her face, thumb stroking her cheek as he appreciates the very feeling of having her with him.

Finally breaking their kiss, Kushina grins. “I am a demon vessel remember?” She laughs. It's a horrible joke but it's her joke. So he laughs along with her.

“Oh right,” is all he can manage before he crashes upon her again. He can feel the way he’s getting hard, the way his pants tighten in the groin as she rolls her hips into his. Minato can’t help but to grind back, desperate for his own friction, but wanting to contribute for Kushina’s pleasure.

They carry on and Kushina groans in Minato’s ear as she can feel his erection through his pants rubbing against her. Minato moves from kissing her lips to pressing soft kisses on her neck, biting gently here and there to the pleasured hissings of, “Just don't leave marks there,” which he assures that he would try his best not to leave them on purpose.

“Of course. I don’t want the entirety of Uzumaki trying to murder me,” he teases. Though thinking about it sends a shudder down his spine and quickly he looks over Kushina’s skin just to be sure. How awful would it be to spend an eternity sealed away in some forgotten jar left in the back of a cellar?

Kushina hums something neither confirming or denying that her family would find a way to make his disappear without a trace. “Just kiss me Minato,” she demands, one hand traveling down and grabbing ahold of his firm ass.

 

Minato yips in surprise but it doesn’t bother him, retaliating by palming her breasts through her clothing until they’ve bother become a writhing mess of heavy breathing, blown eyes, and lust clouded minds.

It’s Kushina who breaks them up, “Hey, Minato.”

 

“Hm?”

“I… I want to show you something get up.” She sits up and he retreats off of her, putting his hands in front of his crotch to hide himself straining at his pants. Sure she can feel him, but it’s another for her to see it right now.

“What is it?” The way she said it, it was so… confident? It sounded like she always did when she made up her mind on doing something new: ready and self-assured, but overthinking.

She doesn’t look at him directly, “Can I take you to your room?”

He stares, trying to put together what she could mean, heart pounding wildly in his chest, “Yes? For like… this?” He gestures to the two of them.

She nods, “Good,” and scoops him off the couch, carrying them both off and up the stairs of his family’s narrow but tall home.

The physical strength that the kyuubi granted Kushina never fails to surprise him. Yes, she has always been strong, but it also wasn’t often that she nearly threw him over her shoulder.

Gods she was perfect.

It takes no time for her to nearly kick down his door and deposit him on his own bed. 

“Stay,” she warns in a sharp tone.

Minato feels that this is probably some kind of role reversal but at this point, does it really matter? Kushina wants to show him something and if this is how she wants to do it then who was he to argue? There would be plenty of opportunities in the future for him to sweep her off her feet.

Walking away from him, she closes the door and turns out the light, plunging them into a grey world where the only light came from the dull streetlights and moon shining through the blinds.

She doesn’t look at him, back turned, and Minato can see the way her back holds itself tense. A tell to her own nerves.

“What did you want me to see babe?” He breaks their silence, not daring to look away. He can feel how thick the air is. It’s hot, choking in the best way, and he can’t help but get hot in anticipation.

He can see that she’s fidgeting with something in front of her. “I wanted to show you something special, because I love you, and I made up my mind. You’d never take me for granted.” 

His heart bursts full of love because he wouldn’t. He’d cherish her as long as they lived and even long after that.

He sees the belt around her waist drop to the floor and he stops breathing. 

“I want you to see me Minato.”

Her shirt opens on it’s own and she shrugs it off, down her shoulders slowly. More and more of her beautiful back he can see, unmarred by careless fighting. Minato can feel himself twitch in his pants but he dare not think about it, let alone touch it. The sight before him is enrapturing.

Kushina unwinds the bandages that keep her breasts in check and let’s that fall to the floor around her just like her shirt.

“I want to share this because there isn’t anyone I trust more with this.”

Tender emotions mix with heady need, boiling deep in him, and Minato feels helplessly aroused to the display before him.

Before he could think of anything better, he watches Kushina hook her thumbs at either side of her shorts and pushed them, along with the last of her underclothes, down entirely, exposing her beautiful bum. They pool at her ankles and she steps out of them to the side. “Don’t say anything please. I’m nervous, you know?”

 

So he says nothing as she takes a deep breath and turns around. In all the years he’s been dreaming of this moment, nothing is as he expects. Of course he looks, it was the reason she did this, but what he can’t tear his eyes from was how beautiful Kushina’s face looks: bashful but full of love for herself and him, eyes swimming in trust, beautiful red hair framing her face and rolling over her shoulders, curling around her body as though it means to act as a second skin.

A goddess stands before him.

He gasps in this realization as heat floods over him and he feels himself come undone in his pants without a hand on him.

It isn’t just a blush, but a furious red shade washes over his face, “Oh gods,” he whispers.

“Is… is it alright Minato?” Kushina asks, stepping towards him, not realizing what’s happened, “are you okay?”

He nods, “Yes, I… uh… You’re so beautiful that I- I actually haven’t, in a long time, you know so, um…”

Confusion falls over her face, but Kushina sees in just enough light how the crotch of his pants darkens and she knows. She blushes then smiles radiantly. “You really like it that much?”

Minato nods again, dumbly incapable of much else with how taken he is with her. “I love it. I love you. I could see you like this every night for the rest of our lives.” He reaches out and drags her to him. She goes along and straddles his torso as he lays back. “I could kiss you right now.”

Snorting, Kushina bends over awkwardly to plant a chaste kiss to his lips, “There,” she announces proudly.

“Not there,” Minato counters, running his hands up her thighs.

“Not there?” She questions, eyebrow raises, “Where?”

“Think… further south.” His thumbs tease the edge of her groin and her eyes alight in understanding, “If you would allow,” Minato follows up.

She flashes a wide smile, “Well we have about another hour before the food is done. It would be nice to have a few more firsts,” she teases.

“Is that a yes?” He licks his lips. 

She rolls her eyes, “Yes that is a- OH! Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Premature ejaculation was the punchline of this story. That's it.  
> If you have anything to say then say it, it fuels my will to write. I thrive on reviews.  
> To get in contact with me, the best way is through my tumblr. A link is on my profile.  
> (No, they did not let the roast burn.)


End file.
